shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unique Adventures I
Hey I would like to welcome you to the Unique adventures arcs! This one of many, all people may join with my or the other RPer's permission. I would love for you all to enjoy this, and remember to visualize things, this is going to be so fun, enjoy. By the way, this is The Princess. The other RPer's are! Power. and Mihawk! Please enjoy yet again! Remember property templates. ---- Please check out the theme! Arc One: The Uncharted Island of The Sea Prince's Serpent! ---- Rocking along the sea at a gentle pace was a mighty frigate. Said frigate was the Black Boutique, the ship of the Black Clothes Pirates themselves. At this time the deck of the Black Boutique was devoid of all but one of its crew. The First Mate, Ninuri, who was busy making paints and brushes from a corpse of all things. Ninuri would've continued doing just that undisturbed. If he had not seen something interesting on the horizon.... The One Piece ship was on the Horizon, as a Marine warship has halted it, the Marines are steadily jumping onto the ship, with only one Prisoner they have taken to their ship. Monkey D. Lucy. Lucy is outnumbered, as well as her ship behind her, fearing the worst for it, so she went without problem. The marines take her ship, they begin to sail off, as the other marines get back onto their ship, and sail off, seeing the other ship, two warships sail off towards the Black Boutique crew. If there are more ships, the marines have already dispatched a warship. Not to far away from the location of the Black Clothes Pirates and the Marine Ship which held the newly captive Monkey D. Lucy was another large that was slowly drifting along the current with everyone aboard all present on the main deck saluting a tall and slim young woman of exotic beauty with light blue short hair that has a long bang covering the right side of her face reaching just above her breasts, beautiful purple eyes, with dark, wide pupils and a light tan unblemished skin that is covered by a full white female suit, with a long sleeved white top with black motifs on the hem and a large neckline revealing her ample breasts, with a matching long skirt with a split going up her left side showing her long luscious leg and calf length high-heeled black shoes along with opera-length black gloves. Over this she wears a black and pink captains coat with a furred collar with a red rope holding it in place on her shoulders. She carries a cross shapedsword on her left hip and is smoking from an oriented pipe, But her most captivating feature are the large pair of light brown almost golden colored wings growing out of her back. Turning her head slightly to left to face one of the many soldiers behind her she point's to the Black Boutique before facing forward again without a word as the as for mentioned Marine shouts out an order to open fire. Elsewhere..... ---- "Oi, Dhahaka!" Sirius growled, slamming his forehead into his new captain's, "I easily took out twice ''the amount you did!" "Bullshit!" Dhahaka D. Knave countered, returning the pressure, "you got next to none!" "What does it matter?" Stormy Buchanan asked, sweatdropping slightly as she watched the two argue, "you took out the two of them anyway..." And indeed they had. The Marimo Pirates, following their Log towards the next island in the massive Grand Line, had completely annihilated a Marine worship that had gotten in their way. The charge was lead by their captain, Knave, and their new crewmate and fighter, Sirius. Unfortunately, the two had put aside any alliance they had in order to argue over killcounts, or KOcounts, as it where. "Hey Art," Sid Cheney, their navigator, asked as he watched the scene, "you ever get the feeling that Knave and Sirius don't get along?" "Oh," D'Artagnan, the crew's first mate, more commonly known as simply Art, said happily, "I've never-" His voice suddenly switched to a yell- "OF COURSE I'VE NOTICED!" "Oh..." Sid mumbled, "glad it wasn't just me then." Meanwhile, the captain and fighter had nearly come to blows, saved only by Pura Rihawk, their swordswoman, and Gopher, their cook, struggling to pull them apart. "Come.... on.... Knave...." Pura grunted, having seized her captain by the scarf, "just.... let... it... go..." "Gao...." Gopher grunted, having captured Sirius by his scarf as well, "Gao.... gao...." "Never!" the two gasped, still attempting to charge at each other. "Sirius~!" Mercuia, the crew's archeologist and former World Noble, groaned, moving over to assist Gopher in his effort, "calm down, please!" At the sound of the girl who he had sworn to protect, the Rabid Dog relented, sitting down on a stray crate that had been left on the deck of The Shooting Star. "Sorry," he grunted, not looking at her, also extending his hand towards Knave, "sorry 'bout that, Dhahaka- NOT!" As soon as his captain grabbed his hand, the fighter swung him around, then smashed him against the floor of the deck. The two began fighting in earnest, as the rest of the crew looked on. "This could be troublesome..." Stormy remarked. "Aww, what's the worst that could happen?" Art asked, boldly facing the horizon, "it's a new island ahead, a new adventure! A new adventure! Are you ready for a new adventure! I know I am! Nothing could POSSIBLY go horribly wrong!" "Oooh!" Mercuia cried, her eyes lighting up as if stars, "I've never seen a comedic ominous shadow before!" "NOTHING AT ALL!" Art shouted over her, tears spilling out of his otherwise jolly face. ---- On a mysterious island, a man could be seen strolling around with a huge electric guitar strapped onto his back. His appearance was notable, to say the least... He was wearing a pair of black glasses, a white fedora hat and a white suit above a black vest and a red tie. The man strolled around the island for a bit before making his stop on a cliff nearby the sea. "Oh man, oh man!" The man said as he hurriedly unzipped his white pants and started taking a leak, bending his body so that he can successfully shoot at the water beneath him. He stood there for a while... Before he started humming tunes to himself. "... Yohohooo yohohohoo.... Yohohoooo, yohohohooo.... Will deliver Bink's Sake... Oceans Breeze shall guide the way... Sailing forth atop the waves across the briny deep," he sang slowly to himself with a voice filled with melancholy. The man soon finished what he came to do on the cliff and zipped his pants again before taking a look at the sea in front of him. Something was coming from a far distance. ''A pirate ship?! ---- "Looks like we've got company," giggled Ninuri to himself as he took notice of the Marine Ship that was approaching the Black Boutique. Ninuri's body begun to convulse all over as his giggling rose into full-blown laughter. As he laughed, Ninuri stood up in a zombie-like manner before clenching his fist in anticipation. "FRESH...MEAT!!!" "Why the hell are you flashing your killing intent like that?" Roz demanded to know as he kicked open the door to the Black Boutique's top deck. Without delay, Roz took notice of the Marine ships in the distance as well as the other pirate ships. "Did we sell right into the middle of a war or something?" "FRESH...MEAT!" bizarrely laughed Ninuri as his only answer to Roz. Earning himself a sweatdrop from Roz as a result of doing so. "FRESH...MEAT!!!" "Yeah...I get it. You're real excited huh?" sighed Roz at Ninuri's bloodlust an instant before he took to climbing the rigging. "What are you up to?" asked Ninuri with a frown upon his face. As he was quite sure that Roz was about to do something to ruin the upcoming fun... "Alerting the others..." begun Roz as he reached a high-placed bell and then proceeded to ring it as loudly as she could. Roz then wasted no time in loosing a number of the Black Boutique's sails. "...and preparing us for the storm!" "W-w-w-we're running away?" wailed Ninuri, tears threatening to burst from his eyes as he did so. "B-b-but...FRESH MEAT!!!" "We're not running away!" spat Roz, a bit insulted by the fact Ninuri thought he'd do such a cowardly thing. It was then that Roz loosed the final sail and as soon as Roz did so the atmosphere of the ship shifted. The grew thick with despair, tinting a large amount of it a sorrowful black as a result. Soon gales of the tinted air begun to wisp into ghastly shapes as L'Olonnais D. Kuroraka strode onto the deck himself. "We're charging!" "Marines," hissed Kuroraka, his body slowly shifted into the form of a gigantic cat whose body wasn't composed of mere flesh. But rather of the black ectoplasm of restless souls. The abandoned spirits of the unburied deceased. "Ninuri. Roz. Let's give them a propper greeting...alright?" "Of course!" promised Roz as Dúnlaith, Saint Martina-Luther, and then Charlie Mops finally arrived on deck as well. And it was upon their arrival that Kuroraka let out a might roar. A roar which sent waves billowing towards the distant ships in terror of it. And frightened the local spirits into guiding the Black Boutique towards battle like a convenient wind. "FRESH MEAT" hollered Ninuri in participation one last time, as the Black Clothes Pirates set sailed. Bloody murder on their mind as always! The Marine Warship is dead serious on capturing this so called Pirate Crew, not backing down a semi-known Marine named Jetstream Sam is on the front deck, holding his blood red sword Proudly. "We shall use deadly force if pushed thus far. Be cautious." Sam said hastily. His eyes gleamed, as his sword wished to bathe in the blood of his foes, it's all or nothing to capture them. The Warship then open fires on them. ---- "Uhhhhhhg I'm so hungry!" exclaimed Hiro Xanthe as he would lie on the deck of the Wind Chaser. The salty wind blowing his pure blonde hair in all directions. "I need some food, here and now!' he cried. "Food you say? Hehe.." said Wakashu Hana creepily as she over the lying boy. "I can give you some food... Heh..." stated Hana with a creepy look on her face. "I don't think we have time for breakfast..." sighed Sayla "WELL WHY NOT?!" exclaimed the distraught Hiro. "Because we are nearing an island." she said as she pointed west. See? Over there. I don't specifically know what island it is.. Howev- "LAND?! LETS DOCK THERE!" shouted Hiro excitedly as he blatanty cut off the young navigator. "Please explain why I have to be here?" sighed Marc Dias as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Because you are the . Therefore, you must do your job, and steer the ship!" stated Sayla angrily. "Fine Fine.. Staying up has its benefits after all.. Hawowowowowowo..." snickered Marc as he stared at the two ladies. "So I don't have any time to make food?" said Hana "Yeah Yeah, lets just get started already!" said Hana excitedly "One of these days..." sighed Sayla angrily. "LETS GO!" Hiro yelled as their adventure was about to begin. ---- "Uhhhh.... guys?" Art called from the lookout post. "Hmm?" Sid asked, looking up from the front of the ship. "More marines," the Majin said, "attacking another pirate ship!" "Can we just ignore them?" Stormy asked, "it'd make things so much easier...." "Hmm..." Sid scanned the horizon with a practiced eye, "....it looks like we can, though they seem to be heading towards the same island we are..." "Alright, let's go!" Knave cried, bursting out of the kitchen, "picnic on the shore!" "Gao!" Gopher said happily, following behind Knave, his arms enflated and carrying a large amount of plates and dishes with him. The rest of the crew cheered in anticipation as they headed towards the island, the shore they were heading too exactly opposite from the other advancing individuals. ---- "Fall back to the island, and fortify defences. As I shall make a one man assault." Sam said, thinking of the wisest thing he could do. "Yessir!" a Marine said, as Sam began to make his way on a small boat. Sam looks intent on stopping the Pirates. "They're firing sir," warned Roz as cannonballs soared towards the Black Boutique en-masse. Kuroraka snorted at the sight of the incoming cannoballs before he quickly extended his ectoplasmic fur into slicing and dicing each of the cannonballs in midair. "Well...that takes care of that I guess," "Of course it does," purred Kuroraka as he shifted back into his human form and observed the Marines' retreat towards the island. "Why are they pulling back? Weren't they aiming to capture us?" "Seems they have a different goal in mind..." murmured Dúnlaith more to herself than to her compaions. "If I had to guess, I'd say what they really sought was to keep us away from that island rather than capture us. This isn't an ambush sir. It's a patrol!" "A patrol? Patrolling for what?" curiously asked Charlie, earning himself a bop in the head from Niniru as he did so. "Hey!" "Isn't it obvious?" asked Niniru as he begun to take notice of something strange. "They're patrolling for intruders...and are they sending a stripper to us on a rowboat?" "A stripper?" asked Saint Martina-Luther, visibly perking up with interest as she did so. "Did you just say a stripper? Male or female?" "Male from the looks of it," confirmed Dúnlaith in a snicker. "Dissapointed?" "Not in the slightest!" cooed Saint Martina-Luther as she ran to the edge of the Black Boutique and looked overboard at the incoming rowboat. "It's been a while since I've had any REAL male entertainment. Kuroraka's the only guy in the world who'd rather have an emotional relationship. Niniru's batshit insane. Charlie is a freaking shota. And Roz might as well be one of the girls..." "I AM one of the girls!" "EITHER WAY..." said Saint Martina-Luther with a hungry lick of her lips. "This should prove to be most interesting..." "I HIGHLY doubt that's a str-well I'll de damned! It really is a stripper!" meowed Kuroraka as Jetstream Sam hopped aboard the Black Boutiqe... Back aboard the Single Marine Warship. "Vice-Admiral Seraph." called out one of the many Marines aboard to the exotic beauty. Turning towards the Marine solider Seraph raises an eyebrow while crossing her arms. "What is it ?" she asked while giving him an hard stare. Gulping hard and shifting nervously because of the look the Marine took a step back before continuing. "T-there's been more Pirates Spotted to the west heading towards the island Ma'am" Finished the Marine pointing towards an island located to the west. Frowning before looking in the direction of the island Sheraph clenches her fist slightly before turning to the lone Marine. "Set Sail for that Island i don't know what's going on but there's far to many Pirates in this location to be a coincident" She ordered. "Right away Vice-Admiral" Replied the Marine before turning to set course to the island. Sam checks his transponder snail, listening in closely, then sighs, "Look I must get to the island, let's play later?" Sam cuts a piece of board out of their ship, throws it in the water then jumps on it, with a great length, then he jumps from the board, all the way to land. Particularly he is showing off to the pirates he just met. Category:Jakyou Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Princess Lucy Category:Zeon1 Category:Fantasy Detective Category:Rukiryo Category:Collaboration